


this hurts worse

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Ben knows how pathetic it is, to have nowhere else to go. He can barely see through one eye, has blood smeared across his cheek and he's a little worried about how loose one of his teeth feels - but here he is. On the doorstep of the bloke who lets Ben get him off sometimes.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	this hurts worse

Ben knows how pathetic it is, to have nowhere else to go. He can barely see through one eye, has blood smeared across his cheek and he's a little worried about how loose one of his teeth feels - but here he is. On the doorstep of the bloke who lets Ben get him off sometimes.

So pathetic.

"Jesus," Callum hisses when he sees Ben's face, then quickly adds, "You can't be here."

"Your concern is touching mate," Ben groans, ignoring him to push through into the house. 

"I'm serious. If Whit sees you - "

"What, she'll suddenly realise we've been copping off together?" Ben rummages through the freezer looking for something to stick on his nose, settling for a wonky bag of peas covered in ice. "Didn't know you liked it rough. Kinky."

"Shut up."

Once Ben’s pulled off his jacket and sat on the sofa, Callum sighs like he realises Ben isn’t going anywhere. He pulls something else from the freezer and comes over - a proper icepack folded in two. “Here.”

“Ta.”

“So?” Callum sits across from him. “Who was it this time?”

“Just another happy customer,” Ben says, resting his head back on the couch with the icepack across his face. It stings, and he groans, and he regrets every decision he’s ever made in his life. It fucking hurts. “Couldn’t get us a drink could ya?”

“No.”

“So sweet.”

“What sort of customer?” Callum presses, getting closer now, their knees touching. “Car buyer or hook up?”

Ben puts his head up to pull the best face he can. “I know I’m good at it, mate, but I don’t get paid for sex.”

“Dodgy motors still?”

“Why? Would you be more bothered if it were a hook up?”

Callum rolls his eyes at him, making Ben smile. He likes how surly he gets, the way his forehead gets those little lines. He likes a lot about Callum. “Yes, it would bother me that a guy you wanted to have a good time with decided to beat you to a pulp. That’s a surprise, is it?”

“Aw. It’s nice to know you care.”

Ben watches Callum shake his head, wiping at his face and clearly pissed off. “Why do you do this to yourself?”

“What?”

“Just … _push_ people. Just, _annoy_ people until they lose control. What do you get out of it? Are you punishing yourself?”

“Fuck you,” Ben groans, getting to his feet and throwing the ice wherever. Suddenly the cuts and bruises hurt a lot worse than listening to this.

“I’m serious!”

“So am I!” Ben yells, reaching for his jacket. “You don’t know me. Don’t sit there and try your psychology shit on me.”

“You scare me!” Callum yells back, and he’s on his feet too, grabbing at Ben’s elbow to spin him back around. Ben feels a little off centre at the touch - they don’t do it much, not unless it’s leading to more. “It’s like you dont give a toss. About anything. You think you’re fucking invincible.”

Ben pulls his arm free and looms closer to stare up at Callum. Their dynamic has changed since the first time in the park. Callum’s a lot less afraid of Ben - a lot less afraid to admit he wants Ben. Ben likes it. “You think some two-bit meathead with a score to settle is going to worry me? I’ll sell him another car. I’ll sell all his friends cars. I don’t give a fuck.”

“Yeah.” Callum says softly, looking at the floor. “But I do.”

Ben laughs. “Oh, really? So if I’m in trouble I’ll call you? If I’m stuck, you’ll come find me?”

“That’s not - ”

“No. You give a fuck about this sweet little life you got. About this picture perfect, domestic shit. That’s what you give a fuck about.”

Ben tries to turn away and leave - it was stupid to come here, to think any one could help - but Callum has him again, bundling him up and pushing him against the far wall. “No,” he says in a breath, and again, “No,” kissing dirty at Ben’s open mouth, probably tasting blood and dirt and sweat.

Ben groans with the pain.

“Come on,” Callum says, touching Ben’s mouth with his thumb. His hair’s mussed, his cheeks are a little red, and Ben has this sudden flush of want - he wants this to be his, and just his, and all his. “I’ll get ya cleaned up.”

He’s fucked.


End file.
